Make Me
by crematosis
Summary: Sophia calls in the middle of the night to talk to Fayt. Albel intercepts the phone call and he chooses to misinterpret Sophia's instructions. AxF


A/N: I'm in the mood lately to write tons of one-shots…usually with Albel and Fayt in domestic bliss. Err…as much as those two can be anyway. I've been playing my Sims game and I made a Sims Albel and Fayt and married them off with each other. XD Happy moment for me. Woo-hoo!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me…I don't own Star Ocean people, or I would let Albel torture Sophia everyday.

The phone rang, shattering the quiet of the little room. Albel cursed violently and fumbled for the light switch. He squinted in the sudden brightness at the nightstand.

"Fayt, didn't I tell you to turn off your cell phone at night?" Albel growled, snatching up the offending object.

"Sorry," Fayt said sheepishly, doing his best to look apologetic.

Albel sighed heavily. "It's alright. I'll take care of it. Go back to sleep." He flicked off the light and slid out of bed.

Once he was in the other room, Albel began to yell at the caller. "Alright, who the hell is this? It'd better be important to call at 2 a.m."

Sophia laughed softly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot about the time difference. I'm traveling abroad and Fayt wanted me to call and let him know once I reached my hotel safely."

"Well, good," Albel said gruffly. "I'll be sure to tell him later."

"Wait, I thought this was his cell number."

"It is."

"Then why are you answering his phone?"

"Fayt's busy right now," Albel muttered, looking longingly at the bedroom door.

"Busy with what?"

"Sleeping," Albel growled. "Which was what I was doing a minute ago and what I hope to be doing again real soon."

"I already said I was sorry," Sophia said in a hurt tone. "Just let me talk to Fayt and I'll leave you alone."

"I said he's sleeping."

"Just get him for me. I just woke you guys up and I doubt he's gone back to sleep already."

"No," Albel snapped. "Let him sleep."

"I just need to tell him-" Sophia protested.

"Just tell me and I'll pass it on to him in the morning."

"But it's already morning."

"The normal morning, idiot. After the sun comes up."

"Albel, just give Fayt the phone," Sophia growled impatiently.

"No, I'm not going to wake him up. Besides, he's in the other room," Albel said childishly.

"Make Fayt come to the phone then," Sophia hissed.

"No, he doesn't want to talk to you. He says you're friendless and desperate for attention."

"Well, fuck him then. I still need to talk to him."

"I said no!"

"Make him come to the phone."

"No, Sophia," Albel growled.

"Make him come!" Sophia screeched.

Albel blinked, startled by Sophia sudden outburst. Then a malevolent smirk spread across his face. "Oh, I will," he purred.

"Oh good, you've fi-" Sophia began happily.

Albel snapped the phone off, leaving a very confused Sophia on the other end.

Albel slowly opened the bedroom door and gently set the phone down on the nightstand.

Fayt stirred slightly. "Who was it?" he asked sleepily.

"Sophia," Albel said curtly.

"Oh, what did she want?"

Albel didn't answer and Fayt closed his eyes tiredly. He had almost drifted back to sleep when he heard a loud crash.

Fayt opened one eye. "Albel? What are you doing?"

"Unplugging the phone."

"What?! Why?"

"So no one else will call us so late."

"Oh, well that's okay then." Fayt snuggled further into the bed.

"Don't go back to sleep yet." Albel gently shook Fayt.

Fayt yawned. "Why?"

"Because I have to have sex with you first."

Fayt let out a short bark of laughter. "You horny bastard."

"Sophia told me to," Albel said indignantly.

Fayt looked skeptical. "She told you to have sex with me?"

"Well, something like that. Her exact words were, 'Fuck him' and 'Make him come.'"

"Interesting," Fayt murmured, raising and eyebrow. 'And since when have you ever done what Sophia tells you to do?"

"Hell, I'll use whatever excuse it takes."

Fayt smirked. "Well, then. We'll have to do something about that." He draped himself across the bed and lowered his eyelids seductively. "Make me," he purred throatily. "Make me come."

Albel crawled into bed and allowed Fayt to pull him closer into a heated embrace. They kissed passionately and then began groping each other. Clothes were discarded within seconds in favor of flesh on flesh contact.

Albel gained the upper hand quickly, halting the mutual touching. He slipped his tongue into Fayt's mouth past his lover's submissively parted teeth. Albel's hands roamed over Fayt's body, pinching Fayt's nipples, fondling his ass and massaging his testicles.

Fayt was a mass of writhing limbs under Albel's skillful touch. He panted heavily, his face flushed and his eyes glazed over. His body reacted shamelessly, helpless against Albel's knowledge of Fayt's inner desires.

Albel rolled on top of Fayt, pinning him down with his full weight. Fayt let out a soft moan, his mind already happily dissolved into mush.

Albel bit down on Fayt's collarbone and then gently sucked on the wounded skin. It distracted Fayt while he spread his lover's legs and nudged in between them.

Fayt let out a hoarse cry as Albel slowly pushed into Fayt's body.

"Alright?" Albel asked in a barely controlled whisper. He wanted Fayt badly, but he had to be sure he wasn't hurting him.

"I'm fine," Fayt said in a small voice, his whole body trembling. "Please, do something. I can't stand it if you don't finish what you started."

Albel nipped Fayt's ear. "If you insist," he said in a low growl.

Fayt cried out in ecstasy as a wave of pleasure washed over him. His harsh breathing dissolved in mewls and soft moans.

Albel caressed Fayt's cheek as he increased his pace. He adored seeing Fayt flushed and sweaty, out of his mind with pleasure.

Fayt clutched Albel's shoulders desperately. "Oh god, Albel," he whimpered. "More, more."

Albel's fingers closed around Fayt's shaft and he began to pump him, first gently and then at an increasing pace to match his own rough thrusts.

Fayt moaned appreciatively, hopelessly aroused. With a sharp cry and a final arch of his back, Fayt hit his orgasm.

Albel looked at Fayt coquettishly as he began delicately licking semen from his fingers. 'Well, I've taken care of my part," he said dryly.

"Oh no, you're not done yet," Fayt growled fiercely.

"What do you mean? Sophia just asked me to make you come. She didn't say I had to too."

"Oh, and you're just going to leave yourself like this?" Fayt asked with a derisive laugh. "I know you better than that."

Albel smiled. "Well, Fayt. Would you like to finish me off, then?"

Fayt smiled. "As long as I get to swallow. I like how you taste."

Fifteen minutes later, Fayt and Albel were happily relaxing together in post-coital bliss. Fayt snuggled up against Albel's chest. "That was good. We needed an excuse. We usually have sex every two or three days anyway, but sometimes we just need a little extra."

"Yes, a little bit extra sex is always good," Albel said agreeably.

"I still can't believe Sophia said that though," Fayt mused.

Albel shifted uncomfortably.

Fayt frowned. "She didn't say it, did she?"

'Well, not exactly. I did quote her right, but she didn't mean it that way exactly."

"What else could she possibly mean? Her instructions were pretty self-explanatory, I would think. 'Make him come' means exactly what it sounds like."

"Well, she wasn't giving us the go-ahead and accepting our relationship. She wanted me to punish you for not talking to her."

"Ohhh, I get it." Fayt nodded with a slightly sad look on his face. "She wanted you to fuck me hard and make me bleed and scream in agony, like I was being raped. That's terrible."

Albel held Fayt close. "I don't think she meant for me to rape you. Maybe she just thinks we switch of being on top and you would feel it was punishment to be on bottom."

Fayt chuckled. "Yeah, that makes sense. Poor Sophia, thinking she's punishing me when she's actually rewarding me."

"I always told you she wasn't very bright," Albel teased.

Fayt grinned. "Yeah, I should have listened. You were right, like always."

Albel and Fayt burrowed back under the covers and Albel smiled victoriously in the darkness.


End file.
